In recent years, an information processing apparatus that includes a touch panel formed by combining a display device such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) with a device that detects coordinates of a touch position of a user operation on the surface of the display device, have come into widespread use as an input device. The information processing apparatus including a touch panel can be exemplified by, for example, a PC (Personal Computer), mobile phone, smartphone, notebook PC, tablet PC, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), navigation device, and the like. A user of the information processing apparatus, for example, performs a predetermined touching operation or the like on the touch panel, to perform input instruction on the information processing apparatus including the touch panel. In addition, the user of the information processing apparatus, for example, can perform handwriting input on the information processing apparatus including the touch panel by moving a finger or an input tool such as a stylus pen touched in an operating region of the touch panel to draw a character, mark, or the like. The character, mark, or the like that is input by handwriting via a touch panel, for example, is displayed on the display device of the touch panel. Note that, for the information processing apparatus, the other pointing devices such as a touchpad and mouse can be used as an input device similar to the touch panel.
Note that there are the following Patent Literatures as related art documents that describe techniques relating to a technique to be described in the present specification.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2011-204141
[Patent document 2] International Publication No. WO 2004-095361
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2002-41242